mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Pirates
Arrr Avast. These be dangerous waters to be sailing on unarmed. You had best hand over your booty if you are not wantin to be a walkin the plank History The pirates came into existance in the lawless period during the attack by the Coalition of Abel when some enterprising individuals set up a piracy operation on the large island east of Kaneland (since renamed as Buccaneer Island) and have since expanded into a global operation with access to faster ships and bigger guns than ever before. Many nations have tried to stop the pirates but if the odds are against them the pirates run to fight again another day. After going on a round the world raid to capture importnat artefacts the pirates stole the Table from the Loveshack Museum. The table raid turned out to be a step too far and brought about the occupation of buccaneer island leaing the pirates homeless. In response Jack Sparrow set up the Jack Sparrow Foundation a charity/pressure group to promote pirates. In the final confronation with masher Jack Sparrow heroically atempted to cheat death but was killed in a plane crash after attempting to chat up catwoman. Without Jack the pairates had little direction and were inactive for a while but now nder the leadership of captain Perry the Pirates have raided Lupaia and are now engaged with a battle against Shaderia to reclaim Buccaneer island and restart piracy in Arsinos. Former Criminal and now "legitamate business man" Blackbeard now leads the pirates after being busted out of the prison complex on the Island of Doom and rapidly proving that he is the toughest meanest pirate there is. Notable Pirate attacks/activities *Selling Weapons to the Wabbits as part of the Welsh-Wabbit war *Raiding off the Stahl coast *Setting up illigal logging operations in Lexilo to build more ships *Operating Drug farms and meth labs in DPRSJ *Raiding Shaderia *Trying to get the table while it was being transported by AAC *Raiding the Falkland Islands looking for Sheep *Illigally entering Toastervision Pirate Artifact raid mission See Larceny of the table for full details. After getting a bit bored and feeling unrespected the pirates decide to go in search for an important artifact from every country in the world to add to their collection of loot on Buccaneer Island. After gaining an artefact from each country the pirates set out on their most dareing raid and stole the Tbale from teh Loveshack museum but this proved to be a step too far and resulte din an overwhelming attack on Buccaneer island. With Captain Jack off playing Avengers there is nobody to lead the pirates to get their loot back but this is surley a temporary state of afffairs. Loot so far: *A statue of Rebecca Black. (Given by Novak probably to avert pirate attack) *The london eye (From Pullonia given as tribute by AS on belalf of Pullonia) *A statue of King Masher (given from AS astribute) *undead prostitutes (Shaderia)- Acquired *Statue of Kane- (kaneland)-Acquired *Arctic Monkeys - (AAC)-Acquired *Railas's Helmet (Dalania)- stolen by stealth *The Holy Toilet Seat- Given by Salopian Empire as tribute. *Stalin Doggs Bong- DPRSJ- given as tribute. *The Table Current Events (Most recent first) *The pirates have established a presence on the Island of Doom and are finding many recruits from the "undesirbles" dumped there by the Kaneland regime. *The pirates are attacking Shaderian forces on Buccaneer Island and have launched a chemical weapon they acquired on Gnome for LOLs. *The remenants of the pirate fleet are raiding Lornon attempting to acquire loot enough to rebuild their fleet. *The pirates have begun to collect Artifacts from around the world to show they can get anything from anywhere anytime. *The Stahl 2nd Fleet has been tasked with hunting down pirates and protecting Stahl merrchants in the green sea with the SMS Reichendorf making life hard for the pirates. *The pirates have also set up bases in the Lawles parts of DPRSJ and are now big players in the illigal drug trade. *In response to the Stahl threat the pirates have formed an alliance with the whales and are raiding off the Stahl coast. *A source within the pirates has revealed that the pirates have a secret leader known only as Enak and that jack Sparrow is just a decoy and spends most of the time asking if people know his name. *Seveal Sethian vessels and crew decided to join the pirates fleet, seeking robotic adventure that only a pirate's life can provide, thus slightly empowering the fleet. *After Suffering an insult to their collective persons the Pirates relocate to the Sea of Mermaids with the intent of raiding the slanderous Shaderia. Category:Gay